Dex
Dex 'or '''The Heartbreak Kid '''is an Earthling from the Urban Supreme City streets. Dex is a self proclaimed savage who has trained under several masters in the way of martial arts, boxing, and of course ki manipulation. Appearance Dex is a savage. Dex's skin tone is brown, not being considered a lightskin, Dex still can get hoes. Dex has red freeform dreads, usually tied up into various different styles. Dex has thick eyebrows, he denies having them done at a beuty shop, but we know he has had them done. Dex has big brown eyes, and a mustache above his upper lip. He usually wears Addidas track suits which are considered 'strange' as the brand does not exist in the Lookout Universe. He wears an army camo eye cover used to cover his eyes and allowing him to sleep aywhere. :) Personality Abilities, Powers and Skills Abilities & Powers '''4th Wall Awareness & Interaction '- Being a super savage ass nigga, Dex has the capacity to be aware that he and the universe he lives in is a fictional presence. Dex can also interact with the 4th wall indirectly speaking to 'viewers'. 'One of a Kind '- Dex being a super savage has the ability of Singularity, giving him the ability to not be replicated, cloned, power mimicked by shapeshifters, illusionists, nor have his voice, hand writing, movements, etc mimicked. '''Supernatural Speed - '''Dex can move at speeds that not even the most attuned of beings can grasp and outrun or avoid with ease. Dex can move at extremely advanced velocities, allowing him to reach or even surpass and perceive light speed movements and move at speeds that allow him to move past time and space itself. This comes with a price however as without momentum, Dex's attacks prove extremely weak to powerful foes. Dex is also able to fight at incredible speed, striking his opponent in rapid succession that may even be enough to kill weak opponents instantly. His attacks may cause more damage than normal due to gaining kinetic energy, and thus momentum, produced through the speed of each hit. If the speed is fast enough, it can distort space to bypass defenses. '''Peak Human Strength- Dex is strong as a human, being more powerful than any ordinary human, this level of strength is considered "Peak Human". Dex's prime feat is speed but he is easily capable of lifting several times his own body weight. This enables him to punch a weaker enemy with the potential of causing severe or fatal damage, punching completely through brick, and even shattering thin rocks. Bending, and breaking of steel and iron such as hand cuffs, chains, car doors, guns, etc. Supernaturally Dense Tissue '- Dex body-tissue, skin, muscles, bones, are extremely dense or solid, allowing him to withstand harmful strains on the body such as crushing weights, impacts, pressures, changes in temperature, etc. With the gain of enhanced levels of strength and stamina, this is possible because of how hard his body has become, allowing him to resist tearing a muscle and/or their bones shattering easily. '''Supernaturally Accelerated Perception - ' Dex's mind and senses process information at such speeds that time appears to have slowed down, allowing him to perceive what would normally be moving too fast to see and respond accordingly. '''Accelerated Metabolism - Dex has an accelerated metabolism, rendering him resistant to weight gain, illness, injury, and accelerating his healing speed. Enhanced Stamina and Endurance' - Dex's body is highly resistant to the build-up of fatigue toxins in his blood, allowing him to be physically active for considerably longer periods of time than the average member of the his race. Badassery Embodiment - Dex has the power, skills and spirit that is so great that he takes on the embodiment of badassery. Dex was born with incredible talent, and have built upon his amazing strength through sheer willpower and tenacity. This allows him to shrug off incredible amounts of punishment, and achieve mind-boggling feats as if it was a normal thing. Dex is personified, pulling off the impossible feats while looking cool doing it. Although having limitations, Dex can still be injured and kill obviously. Unpredictability - Dex is extremely unpredictable, he is very savage and ruthless being very explosive. He has a completely unpredictable nature, rendering him immune to low tier users of Combat Perception, Body Language Analysis and Adoptive Muscle Memory. Skills & Equipment Master Marksmanship - Although it is his only high road, Dex can achieve complete and utter accuracy on distant targets, accuracy and precision is drastically improved when focusing. He only needs to aim for an instant before precisely hitting his target. Dex can judge extremely long distances amazingly accurately, even gauging the drop needed to successful hit a target accurately. If a target is moving, he can calculate the best method to hit the target. Visual obstructions like smoke and vegetation does not disrupt his ability to get an accurate shot on the target, and his intense focus on whatever he is shooting at allows him to shut out outside distractions. Dex is a master with Rifles, Pistols, Shotguns, SMGs, and even bows, javelins, etc. 'KSOC '- The KSOC or the 'Kill Shit on Crip' is a sniper rifle commonly used at distances ranging from Miles, to Planets. The KSOC is a bolt action sniper with a clip capacity of 1500, with the size reaching down to his waist. The gun fires rounds the size of that of a normal sniper but upon impact, or user command, it expands into an explosive round with a radius of 20 meters. The explosion releases a toxin that if entered into the body will quickly eat the enemy from the inside out. 'SOS - '''The SOS or "Slime o' Shit" it a 4 part "SMG" that fires a purple-redish slime that burns and melts the skin, also leaving trails and puddles behind for people to step in or slip on, causing the same effect. '''CAB '- The CAB of the "Cold Ass Bomber" is a pistol designed gun that takes a big revolving round which contrains great power. When fired, the pistol released a devastating blizzard that moves straigh in the direction of its firing for 5 seconds, freezing anyting in its way. From solids like metal, wood, and dirt, to liquids like water and blood. Also even being able to freeze plasma to an extent. It holds 6 blasts in the round. 'AB-22 - '''The AB-22 or the "Assid/Acid Buster" is a shotgun that takes 3 round magazines that fire bursts of dangerous acid that can stick to and melt through walls after a certain time. If put into contact with skin, bones or blood it will cause great damage. Starting by melting the skin in a painful fashion, then filling the now open wound with acid that mixes into the bloodflow, ultimately desolving the bone and shattering the interior of the body. '''EWG '- The EWG or the "Extreme Wave Gun" is a gun that takes a magazine containing 60 bolts that fire giant waves of gravity. The gun can be pointed to the ground or in a direction and used a form of transportation, even sending Dex flying when in usage. The gun can be deconstructed into 2 different pieces and be used as a set of dual pistols with the same general ability but lesser effect. Firing gravity waves in greater speeds and velocity. 'XX '- XX of "off limits" by Dex is a strange gun that looks like a strange creature. When in usage, the "gun" consumes Dex's arm and gives him a gauntlet blaster like arm appearance. When fired, the gun fires a portal to another dimension that can only be entered and exited by Dex's gun. History Category:Characters Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II